


Drunken Kisses And Sweet Beginnings

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon - Anime, Drinking, Episode 48 "Fantasia" coda, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Fantasia parade ended and the Fairy Tail guild was still in high spirits, Cana dragged Juvia back to the guild for a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Kisses And Sweet Beginnings

After the Fantasia parade ended and the Fairy Tail guild was still in high spirits, Cana dragged Juvia back to the guild for a drink. "You and me, Juvia. Consider this my way of welcoming you to Fairy Tail. Nothing says welcome like alcohol."

"But Juvia doesn't drink." Juvia sat down at a table while Cana went to the bar to order.

"I can definitely fix that right up." Cana slammed two tankards on the table and pushed one of them towards Juvia. "Taste that. You'll like it. Fairy Tail makes sure we have the best alcohol around. I demand it."

Juvia cradled her mug between her hands and lifted it up to sniff at it. She gave Cana an uncertain look before taking a drink. Juvia made a face and coughed loudly as Cana went around the table to smack her palm against Juvia's back.

"Whoa there! You should take it easy with that. That's good stuff you're choking on. Try again, but this time sip."

Juvia did so and gave Cana a pained expression. "Juvia thinks it's certainly a unique taste."

"The best. Now let me teach you a few games." Cana slung her arm around Juvia's shoulders and grinned.

It didn't take that long before Juvia was drunk. She kept breaking into laughter for no apparent reason and snuggling against Cana's side. Cana gave her a fond smile before taking Juvia's mug away from her and setting it on the table.

"I think you've had too much."

"How are you not drunk?" Juvia asked, her words slurred.

Cana chuckled. "I don't get drunk. Come with me, Juvia. I'll get you to bed."

As Cana helped Juvia to her feet, Juvia laughed and wrapped her arms around Cana. "You're so thoughtful, Cana. Juvia has never met anyone like you. Juvia wants to kiss you."

Juvia unsteadily leaned towards Cana and gave her a sloppy kiss. Cana wouldn't say it was one of the top ten of kisses she'd had, but Juvia looked determined to make it good, as much as her drunken self could. Cana couldn't help but kiss her back. She pulled away and just as Juvia's expression was about to fall, Cana gave her a light kiss.

"I'm not rejecting you, if that's what you're thinking."

Juvia blinked slowly. "You're not?"

"Nope. I just don't want to continue when you're sloshed and everyone's watching." She winked. "I'm not that much into exhibitionism. I'll take you to my place so you can sleep it off."

"Okay!"

Cana's place wasn't that far from the guild, but Juvia could barely stand, let alone walk, so Cana had to support most of her weight to get her moving. At last, they got to Cana's place and Cana helped Juvia to her bed.

She smiled ruefully. "We'll talk more about this when you're sober. Sleep well, Juvia."

"Thank you, Cana," she said, her words slurred and heavy with sleep.

The sun rose the next day and Juvia woke to a strange bed and the smell of bacon in the air. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Where is Juvia?" she murmured as she glanced around.

Cana popped her head through the open door with a plate of breakfast. "If you're feeling hungry, I have food."

Oh. She remembered now. She had gotten drunk and made a fool of herself in front of everyone. Juvia could feel her cheeks warming in embarrassment. "Juvia is sorry. Juvia has wronged you, Cana."

Cana arched an eyebrow as she stepped fully into the room. She set the plate down on a nearby table and sat on the bed next to Juvia. "I kind of doubt that."

"Juvia kissed you."

"I liked it," she said, countering Juvia's argument. "Don't you dare put yourself down. Okay, so it wasn't the best kiss I've ever had, but you were drunk for the first time and it was a promising kiss. Besides, we can try again right now. Would you like that?"

"Yes! Juvia would like that very much! What should Juvia do?"

Cana cupped Juvia's face with her palms. "I can teach you. I can teach you everything I know." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Juvia's. She started off with a soft kiss to ease Juvia into it. Juvia clung to Cana's shoulders and all Cana wanted to do was deepen the kiss, so she did.

Somewhere along the way, Cana found herself flat on her back in bed while Juvia straddled her body. They spent several lazy minutes kissing until Juvia broke away to catch her breath.

Cana placed her hands on Juvia's thighs as she smiled up at her. "What do you think? Do you still think you've wronged me?"

"Juvia has learned the error of her ways. Kissing you is wonderful. Juvia has enjoyed it very much." There were hearts in her eyes. "Does this mean you like Juvia?"

Cana grinned. "You betcha. You and me, Juvia, we work good together. Now get up and let's have some breakfast before it gets completely cold. Not that I don't enjoy this position with you on top of me, and we should do this again but with less clothes, but I'm getting hungry and I bet you are too."

"Oh!" Juvia got off of Cana and got to her feet. "Breakfast. Juvia would like that."

Cana stood up and offered Juvia her hand. Juvia accepted it. "I'm not the best cook, but I make a mean bacon and eggs."

"Thank you. Maybe for lunch, Juvia will treat you to a restaurant."

Cana kissed Juvia's cheek. "It's a date."

***

The next time they were within the guild, Juvia stared passionately at Cana as Cana drank a barrel of alcohol. Cana finished off the barrel, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and kissed Juvia. "We should get going if we want to get to our job on time."

Juvia clasped her hands together. "Our first job together! This is exciting."

Cana slung her arm around Juvia's shoulders as they walked out of Fairy Tail. "We're going to make so much money together. It's going to be a blast!"


End file.
